Path of Five Souls
by NinjaGin87
Summary: A few things change, and what becomes of Naruto when the circumstances of his sealing change? What impacts will it have on the wider world of shinobi?
1. Chapter 1

AN - A new story in a different fandom. Hope you all enjoy my take on Naruto!

A piercing scream rang out through the night followed by an intense roar. It was time for the Leaf to understand the truth; that it was a village filled with self-righteous liars and hypocrites. It was time for those who took so relentlessly to feel that same loss they were so adept at causing. This was the beginning of a revenge that'd be sweeter than any relationship this place had ever held. Vengeance was the ultimate satisfaction.

"Where is the Yondaime? We need him!" Yelled a blood covered man whose left hand was gripping at a large wound on his right arm. Blood fell on the leaves of the tree he was fighting from. Sadly the wound, unknown to him, would kill him from the residue of the Bijuu's poionous chakra.

"He's getting ready to fight now! We have to stall until he finishes preparing his technique! We can't give up!" A man called back before shooting a ball of fire from his mouth. The man would later be crushed by a swipe of one of the beast's nine massive tails.

None of the defenders of Konoha knew of the true battle waging on. Or that their beloved Hokage would arrive just to bring the beast away with him, that his wife was battling while dying, that his child was in an array for a transference seal designed by his ancestors to seal away immense power, or that the small infant's parents were both pissing off the mastermind behind all of the chaos. No the defenders of Konoha were oblivious to the truth of what was going on behind the scenes.

"Why won't you die?!"

A man with an orange spiral mask ducked and spun away from a thin whip-like chain made of pure chakra while the wounded woman glared at him. Her fierce violet eyes and fiery red hair gave the bloody woman an air of savage ferocity. The blood dripping from her mouth a sign of her internal damages. The destruction of her seal and extraction of the Nine Tailed Fox had given her body a terrible shock. She should have died during the process alone, not counting the actual withdrawl of the Bijuu, but her clan had legendary fortitude.

The man dodged a grasping tendril by leaping into the air as a deafening roar shook the trees. He gave a hidden smirk as a massive black ball of chakra flashed over their heads. His satisfaction turned to dismay when the mighty roaring abruptly cut off. He swiveled his gaze, distracted long enough that he didn't notice the chain coiling around his left arm until they had already teleported.

He appeared near the woman who was now standing beside a man with bright blonde hair and a white coat with a flame design along the edges. The three were dwarfed by the enormous form of a red fox with nine thrashing tails. It was smoking slightly as if struck by a powerful jutsu and getting up from where it had fallen on its side. The man in the mask snarled as the chain binding him remained stuck fast. The man ducked just in time to avoid a second chain that flew over his head. Before he could redistribute his weight the chain already latched onto him slammed him down to his back. The woman called to the blonde man, who had already begun a string of handseals.

The red eye showing through the mask stared at the massive fox as it swiped a paw at the blonde, only for it to be stopped inches from the blonde man's face by several chains wrapping tightly onto its appendage. Quickly others wrapped tightly to its body, forcing it to its belly. The man saw that his chains were connected to those binding the fox and he felt a moment of terror.

He couldn't break the chain or phase between dimensions while linked to another. He couldn't escape. Now Kyuubi's and his fate were linked by the lattice of chains. he saw how he and it were both bound by the power of the former host. All three of them watched as a pale mist came into existence behind the blonde. Slowly it began to come into focus. The masked man barely dared believe what he was seeing.

The Shinigami, pale robes and demonic face was becoming clearer. It grinned at the four locked in combat, raising its purple arm, the loose end of the string of beads it had been holding flew up and circled its arm. The masked man tried to pull away, break free. He only managed a better view of the crucified form rising up in mist before the Shinigami. Suddenly transfixed, he watched the god plunge its beaded hand and arm into the figures back. there was a faint smile on the blonde man's face before he too jerked like the mist figure. The masked man wondered what it had been trying to grab. His heart turned to ice: it had grabbed one end of the chain that the woman must have attatched to him when she bound the Bijuu. He felt the chill air. Death was coming for them all.

There was just one problem. The Uzumaki sealing methods were too powerful. There was no escaping the transference seal. As soon as the God finished slicing away the soul of Minato Namikaze and the physical aspect of Kyuubi's chakra a flash of light, brilliantly burning white, flooded the area. By the time anyone arrived on the scene the four combatants had vanished. All that remained was a blue eyed newborn baby, wailing at the old man in battle armor.

He was unharmed, if not tired from raising defenses and rallying his fellow ninja. He had truly tried to put this life behind him, and Minato was sure to have reigned a long and prosperous tenure as Hokage. The man sighed, gathering up the child. "I see your father made the sacrifice. He was a true hero. And a hero you shall be, little Naruto."

Hiruzen Sarutobi gave the child a soft smile, and the baby quieted. He had deep blue eyes, the exact same as his father. He knew two things in that moment: even with the three birthmarks across each cheek he was almost an exact replica of his father, which could bring untold trouble down on his young head. Second was that his reputation as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki needed to be kept quiet. He knew this task could be entrusted to no other. With a heavy heart he took the child to make the preparations to return to duty as the Hokage.

Hokage Tower - A quarter hour later

"I was too late," the man who spoke was sitting in the office when Sarutobi arrived, "I failed Minato and Kushina."

"No Jiraiya, this is no more your fault than mine. Coming when you could was all he could've asked for." Sarutobi gently consoled his old pupil. Jiraiya had been Minato's sensei before the third war, and his mentor ever since. He even had inspired the name of the child in Sarutobi's arms. Minato had used the name of the main character in Jiraiya's first novel. It felt like a blow to his gut now. The pain of loss made him serious as he raised his gaze to the child.

"I'm his godfather Sensei, I should take care of him." Jiraiya told him, his soft gaze on the child. He jerked his head up to gaze at Sarutobi when he heard the reply.

"No, Jiraiya."

The Sannin stood abruptly, "Why not Sarutobi-Sensei?" The hard look in his eyes told the Professor that his answer needed to be a damn good one. Sarutobi turned his tired eyes down to the sleeping bundle.

"You are the head of our information network. You have diplomatic status as both a Sannin and a writer. The village needs you Jiraiya, more than little Naruto. I have to retake my station as Hokage and I need someone I trust to check the information networks for plans of attacks in our weakened condition. Besides," Sarutobi raised his eyes in an even look to meet Jiraiya's angry gaze, "you will need to keep his identity a secret. Only you can prevent his lineage from becoming known."

Jiraiya frowned, "You mean Iwa. Look Sensei," Jiraiya started but Sarutobi cut him off.

"No you look Jiraiya!" The third Hokage straightened, his eyes flashing dangerously. "If Iwa were a concern after their heavy losses in the last Great War I'd be shocked. But Kumo has been active in Fire Country, and the rumor you gave me was they were preparing a strike. Not now but in the coming years they will attack. If we fight them on the heels after Kyuubi's attack we will be crushed."

"Good to see you're thinking like a ninja Sarutobi." A dry voice interjected from behind him.

He didn't turn.

"Danzo. Now is not the best time-"

"I disagree, Sarutobi." Danzo said seriously, leaning against his walking stick. They all knew it was unnecessary, a prop for a veteren shinobi to appear weak. Jiraiya ground his teeth, but said nothing.

"I noticed the son of the Yondaime is also our new Jinchuriki." Danzo said plainly. He wasn't here to mince words. "I want him."

"This boy is not a weapon Danzo!" Jiraiya snapped angrily. He knew about ROOT, and what it did to children. It sickened him. It made him think of the three kids he had trained, and what might've been if Danzo had instead. He did not train shinobi, he created weapons whose only gauge of right and wrong was success and failure.

Danzo shrugged, " All shinobi are weapons of their villages. This child has the blood of the Uzumaki Clan as well as Minato Namikaze. He has untold potential. Carrying the Kitsune for his whole life will increase the odds of successful compatibility." He glanced at Jiraiya dismissively, "You have no plan, no ties to this village itself, and an extensive espionage network that requires large amounts of upkeep. I have a training program and a wealth of practical knowledge training shinobi. I also have an unwavering loyalty to Konohagakure. I am best suited to raise and train the Jinchuriki."

Sarutobi shook his head, "All you have proven here today Danzo is that you are incapable of handling this child." He glared darkly at the former candidate for Hokage. The blood between them was not bad, but neither was it water under the bridge. Danzo yearned to rule both the shadows and the light of Konoha. Sarutobi wouldn't stand for it. "Danzo, I hereby forbid you from coming near Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I won't stand for your methods to be applied to the one who is, even as we speak, saving us from the Fox's wrath. Minato wanted him to be a hero. And I shall at least give him a level playing field. As of now, anyone who releases his status as the Jinchuriki or Minato's legacy will be executed within the day! Even my advisors are forbidden, Danzo." He narrowed his eyes at the bandaged man, who gave him a harsh laugh.

"You need me Saru, far more than I need you. Do not think you can threaten me. Besides, everyone will know soon enough. They saw the flash and disappearance of Kyuubi, they aren't fools. Besides, his face is all they need see." He gave an airy gesture at the whisker-like birthmarks and walked back out.

Jiraiya growled angrily but Sarutobi turned to him next. "I need you to go now and start informational damage control. You must imply the Leaf is coping with minimal losses. Add that out guard and security have tightened. It'll add to the illusion." His former pupil still seemed mutinous. Sarutobi understood his reluctance. Nobody in Konoha remembered the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure, but that was why his mother's name was best. Even abroad, the Uzumaki clan was all but gone. He spoke in a quiet, pleading tone, "Jiraiya I need you. Konoha needs you. Naruto will only benefit from this course of action."

Jiraiya gave a jerk of his head, and then vanished in a whirlwind shunshin. Sarutobi set the child down on the desk. He lay sleeping, oblivious to his status, or his parentage, or what he was going to become.

"I'm going to protect you, Naruto."

Konoha Orphanage - Five Years Later

A child sat in a rundown room on the second floor of a remodeled building. His bright blonde hair stuck up wildly, and his bright blue eyes were staring out of the locked window. The child couldn't leave the room but for bathroom breaks after running away and causing trouble. He only did it so people could see him. He knew pulling tricks on people and making mischief on the adults was a bad thing, but they would ignore him completely if he let them. Negative attention was still recognition.

All his privileges revoked and he was placed under confinement; he still found enjoyment in his situation: watching the people. He saw men building, raising walls for new buildings, and digging holes for posts that would become fences. Saw women going to shops, greeting each other, laughing. Saw children of all ages, running and playing, getting scolded and praised.

He felt lonely, and the only person other than the matron that he had seen for the last few weeks had been the Hokage. He liked the Hokage's visits, he could stop pretending to be mute and illiterate. He could speak rather well, an achievement from the Hokage's visits and tutoring him. He knew better than to show he was smarter than average children. People didn't like him already. The Hokage would talk to him, ask him about his dreams, and talk to him about friendship and the Will of Fire. Sometimes they even ate Ichiraku Ramen! But now he was alone, watching the sunset on the village as the people milled around.

Naruto then smelled something. It was sour and stale, and familiar. He knew what to expect when he turned around. His door was opening. He heard the sound of men swearing - though he didn't understand some of the words he knew what anger sounded like. The door swung in and revealed three men. The reek of sake and beer became even more pronounced, and his sensitive nose and experience putting together what was happening: the men who burst into his room were angry, and they were incredibly drunk.

"Beast!" One man slurred furiously,"You killed my brother! Now I'll kill you!" He struck the child across the face, sending him to the ground. The boy whimpered in fear as blood trickled from his split lip. Sometimes making himself smaller and less of a threat made it end quicker. The drunkards cheered raucously and the first one moved closer.

However before he or his companions could do anything more, two figures appeared in the room. The taller of the two had silver hair that spiked upwards and a Dog mask hiding his face. His partner, slightly shorter, wore his black hair long. A Weasel mask guarded his features. The drunks blinked at their sudden arrival. Then they backed away before turning to run.

"Weasel, you take care of those three. I'll clean up here." Dog ordered. Weasel vanished without a sound. Dog turned to Naruto, "You ok kid?" He really wanted to just take the boy himself, but he was too busy with Black-Ops. He knew he also wasn't the best suited to raise a child, even his beloved sensei's son. He did know what he could do though, and that was watching over the child to keep him alive and safe.

The blue eyes that looked up at Dog were the same blue as the boy's father. He felt a tug in his heart. _How can these people not see what is in front of them? _But he knew already: Fear. The fear of another rise of the monster. Dog knelt down, glad his mask was covering his simmering anger. How could he not be angry? A scroll doesn't become the kunai sealed inside it. The boy tentatively scooted forward toward him, "Are they gone?" Those blue eyes shone with nervous hope. The ANBU soothingly said, "Yes kid, the bad men are gone."

He looked at the mask and asked, "Dog?" To which the teenager chuckled.

"I'll keep an eye on you kid," He gently wiped the blood away, noticing the flinch when he first touched the child's face. He registered the action and its implication. He slowly lowered his hand. The boy was still wary, but his lips turned up at the corner. Dog gave a mental growl. There'd be hell to pay this time. Sandaime's law was being ignored and this time the culprits were caught in the act.

"Let's go, I'll take you somewhere safe." Dog held out his hand, but the boy gave it a confused look. Dog waited patiently, but Naruto had a different idea.

"Can I see Jiji?" He asked with a serious expression. Dog was surprised, but knew from his rotations on guard duty that he meant the Hokage. That and the boy only considered the Hokage important enough to name. It was endearing, if disrespectful.

Dog nodded and the boy moved to take his hand. The pair vanished in a swirl of leaves. Not three seconds later they were in front of the door to the Hokage. Dog knocked, and with permission he brought the boy in to an audience with Sandaime.

"Jiji!" Naruto cried out, running over to him with a huge smile. His still bleeding lip trickled blood down his chin. The adults didn't miss the poorly hidden relief on Naruto's face. If Sarutobi was surprised, his easy smile and gentle eyes gave the impression he was simply glad to see the blonde bundle of energy.

"Naruto, you seem awfully excited this evening!" The peaceful aura surrounding the man never dissipated as he ruffled the spiky hair of a boy he was quickly coming to consider as a grandson as much as his own Konohamaru.

"Dog brought me to see you!" He bubbled with a laugh that was almost like he hadn't been attacked moments before.

"I see, well I'm happy to you as well." He turned his eyes to the ANBU, watching impassively. Sarutobi knew only one reason that the child would be brought to him by this particular ninja. His smile no longer reached his eyes as a knowing look was shared by the Jonin and the Hokage. It was short, barely a meeting of the eyes, but Dog nodded imperceptibly.

"Naruto, is your lip ok? You seem to be bleeding." The concern in his voice made Naruto smile wider, and he put his arms behind his head.

"Oh this? It's nothing, dattebayo!" Dog, unseen by Naruto, shook his head slightly. Sarutobi smiled and came to a decision.

"You know Naruto, if you intend to enter the academy next month I can arrange for an apartment and monthly allowance for you. You're going to need space to train and for your equipment. A space of your own."

The boy jumped up and down eagerly, his eyes wide, "Really Jiji?! That'd be awesome, dattebayo!"

A chuckling Sarutobi filled out a few papers and handed it to Dog. The top one read:

_You're assigned a B rank mission to keep Naruto safe while moving his belongings. This mission will pause for your report when Weasel relieves you. I'll send someone to watch Naruto in the morning. Your two man cell is going to be needed then. All the necessary paperwork for his new apartment and the stipend from the treasury is here, you need only deliver it. This is not uncommon, and the stipend is to be delivered to you. I recognize the inconvenience to you, and as such I will be compensating you accordingly._

Naruto was still chattering about how cool it was to have his own place and how he was going to get even better than the old man. He was so bright and happy, such an optimistic spirit. Both men worried he'd lose that spark, that was something that made them both want to be around him in their world of death.

Neither Dog nor Sarutobi knew that this was something that the energetic blonde was hoping for when he asked the masked ninja to take him to the Hokage. Neither knew that he was a step closer to what he wanted. The boy was saddened that he had basically lied to the only man who cared for him, but he knew that he was also trying to protect the old man. He felt bad using Dog, and he even felt bad for using the abusive villagers' treatment of him. He didn't want people to get hurt. He actually wanted their respect, their recognition, and mostly to be one of them. The desire to prove the Hokage's Will of Fire burned deep in him. He couldn't know that those villagers had broken the secret law. Just as they couldn't know him, not yet anyway.

On Top of Hokage Tower - Next Morning

Three men stood, arms bound behind them, legs shackled to a post situated behind them. The thought of public executions had almost been dismissed. He hated to hurt his own people, but it was on the one issue he would brook no argument on. It was time the people remembered that he ruled the village. He answered to the Daimyo alone. Even then he had a bit of pull. His people didn't believe him capable of upholding his law and he needed to show them otherwise.

It was time to show this old dog's teeth.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, garbed in his official robes and hat, stepped before the crowd of his people. He looked down, a stern gaze leveled upon his civilians and ninja alike. He had ANBU ensure no children were present. He spoke with his aged voice raised, "You people of Konoha have enjoyed three years of peace and prosperity since that awful day five years ago. We came together to rebuild our businesses, our houses, our home. Yet," he paused, and his voice grew accusing, "there is a child who is being ostracized and neglected by his caretakers. There is boy who lives in solitude, locked away."

His voice filled with disappointment, a deep sorrow. "I asked one thing of you: leave the orphan Uzumaki alone. For he is both our salvation and our innocence. He is the last of a family of Konoha citizens who died in the attack. He is no more to blame for what happened that night than any of us. You would harm a child in memory of the day it was born? I thought my village, my family, was better than this. That they would not allow themselves to become slaves of hatred. Who then, is the monster?" _Danzo, you leaked the fact he is a container but not his lineage. You are the crafty monster. _Sarutobi thought bitterly.

He was joined by Dog and Weasel as he turned to the three imprisoned men. A night with Torture and Interrogations had rendered the three oddly compliant. They knew they broke the law. They had merely used drink to build up courage. They had no remorse. Even attempts to educate on the nature of seals had proven useless. They were going to try again. Unless...

"These men flagrantly broke my decree. They attacked the child. They have been questioned and show no remorse, knowing the penalty of their actions. They believed me too weak to carry out the punishment." His voice hardened like ice, "They shall be an example to all of my authority. They threatened Konoha by attacking the child, for what if the thing they feared came to pass? There are only two ways to release this seal, and one of them requires the boy be killed. The Fox will simply rise from his dead body to destroy us! The penalty is death for such recklessness!"

On cue, Dog stepped forward to the man on the first pole. He struggled weakly, but couldn't stop the ninja placing a hand on his head. Blue cackling lightning arced off the hand and the trapped man's head. His eyes rolled up, his blood began to boil from the high frequency charge. Sarutobi watched the man bite through his tongue before his head simply exploded apart. Blood burst outwards forcefully from the explosion. It splattered across the tiles of the roof, covering both Dog and the man next to the new corpse.

The second man screamed obscenities and insults at the Weasel Masked ANBU who approached. Weasel paused a distance away before going through some hand seals. The man's screams turned to wails of agony as the massive ball of fire consumed him. His death was quick, though compared to the last man. He had struck Naruto, and as such his was the most unpleasant sentence.

Dog stepped up behind him, his lanky frame speckled with blood and gore. A barrel of water stood beside him. The condemned man felt fear prickle up his spine. He stood stock still, his eyes squeezed tightly closed. He never saw the water's grace as it swirled up to Dog's hand, never saw the way the water sparkled in the sunlight. However he felt its cold embrace when it coalesced into an orb that encompassed his head.

His eyes opened and he struggled in panic. The cold bit at him, a thousand spikes jammed into his skin, he was deaf from the pressure in the dome. His vision was blurred and disjointed from the swirling membrane around the sphere made up of chakra laced water. Bubbles escaped his mouth and nose, and he knew he would die. He needed air, and his body reacted automatically, trying to suck in air. Water filled his lungs. He coughed and retched, but nothing changed. Slowly, he drowned standing upright on a roof. A twisted end fitting a twisted man.

The reactions of the crowd were mixed horror and fear. The civilians had never seen such brutality from their beloved Hokage. It seemed the kind old man was not just that. Those who looked away were reminded what being in a ninja village meant. Those who didn't remembered the steel backbone of the Professor. He was a man of peace, love, and sacrifice. But he was also a seasoned veteran shinobi. A man who'd seen two wars, dealt with Kumo only two years before when they came after the Hyuuga, and a man who had reigned over them longer than any other before him or since.

He was not an elected official, he wasn't there because they wanted him. He protected and loved them because he believed in them; their goodness. Some became ashamed, feeling they really had no reason to hate the kid. Others viewed it as a threat, they would adopt a hateful silence. Others renewed their resolve to make the boy miserable. They all agreed on one thing: it was foolish to disobey their leader in this, unless they wanted to suffer the very dire consequences.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Naruto's Apartment_**

What to take? What to wear? Naruto Uzumaki studied his limited wardrobe with a critical eye. At five years old he was not exactly the foremost expert on fashion, but then again he also wasn't exceptionally well supplied. The five shirts he owned were all black with designs. His two favorites were the Konoha Leaf symbol imposed in a brassy color over his chest and the one with a design of white flames licking up the hem to midway up the shirt. He felt both showed his respect to the village that he called home. Both were also gifts from Jiji.

The old man had done as much as he could to help him. More than any other orphan certainly. Jiji made an effort to give him gifts on his birthday, which happened to be the Day of Remembrance. While scores of people went to the cemetery , memorial stone, or made the trek to the place Yondaime faced down Kyuubi, the Hokage would spend time with orphaned children and widows or those crippled by the Bijuu's attack. No matter how busy his day the Hokage always made time to visit with Naruto. It was something the blond looked forward to in the coming year. The Hokage would sit with him while he unwrapped the gift with exuberance and joyful exclamations along with a grin so wide it made his eyes close. At least he had this past year.

What the Old Man didn't know was that Naruto not only used his gifts but he treasured them. Even the shirts now gently lain out on his bed. The shuriken and kunai holsters now resting beside the tan shorts he planned to wear were also given to him, and he treated them all like the precious gifts he thought them. The pouches, though only six months old, had been meticulously cleaned so that the leather of his tool pouch worked soft by treatment and glossy from polish already. The holster for his shuriken was cleaned every time he brought it home, and he was careful enough that the matte black material never damaged. The clothing he washed by hand in his bath tub, using the type of painstaking care that spoke of considerable affection. The gifts from his Jiji were the best kept items in the whole of Fire Country, and in his opinion, it was barely adequate.

His stipend covered his rent, food, and training supplies with a small amount left for clothing and personal items. He saw that a lot of the people in the shops tended to leave when he entered, and the owner or clerk would be entirely indifferent to him. He usually was charged a lot, more than he expected to be, at any rate. He knew his ryo had to last, thus he had developed a habit of buying instant ramen, bread, rice, and milk. He drank water from the tap to save money. It allowed him to save up for the supplies he used care for his precious possessions.

Naruto also used his money on renovations for his apartment. The place was run down when the Hokage and Dog had brought him there: The floors were a rough wood that had splintered from years of wear and abuse, the windows were filthy with dirt and grime, the pipes in the kitchen rusted and the hinges were broken on two of the three cabinets in his little dining room/kitchen combination space. After half a year preparing for the Academy he had enough time to clean the place fairly well. The windows were clear, allowing the early dawn's orange light fill his little place. The floors were not new, but he sanded them down smooth. His piping was still an issue, but if he ran the taps for a minute the sludgish brown would be turn clear. It had to do for the short term.

His bed was in a corner of the main room that served as living room and bed room. A battered bedside dresser he had found and patched up fairly well was next to the head of the bed. It held his clothes in the upper two drawers. His training gear was neatly organized in the bottom most drawer. He had put a roughly cut cardboard divider between his stacked weapons and the few training tools he had. A pair of five pound ankle weights that Dog had given him when he found out Naruto wanted to be a ninja. A weighted vest that went from 10 pounds up to 50 when little iron rods were added also sat neatly folded and cleaned next to the weights. The vest had been a gift from the Hokage when he saw the ankle weights. He had all the little rods neatly lined up in the remaining drawer space. They were his only two pieces of extra equipment on the other side of his flimsy divider. Like his other gifts, they were spotless despite regular use.

He had noticed that most of the other tenants in his building had left shortly after his arrival. The landlord had sold the building to the Hokage, who in turn kept the building as an unofficial home for homeless students of the Ninja Academy. Naruto recently had started to joke with the Hokage about naming it The Uzumaki House. He was the only person residing there, and sometimes the Hokage would smile and something in his eyes would gleam. He did have an inkling of what that gleam meant: a plan for the place. Well,if he could read the old man as well as he thought he could. There were other things Naruto could set in motion though. He had a vague idea he had gotten watching Dog.

He knew that the ANBU team with Dog in it practiced at Training Ground number 20 every other day in the mornings between four and six AM. How? He watched them. Not that he could see much usually. They moved quickly, efficiently, and silently. He saw their techniques though: fireballs exhaled from behind masks, water dragons exploding out of the pond, walls of earth rising up from the ground, bursts of brilliant white-blue crackling lightning. Naruto saw, and he hardened his resolve. He decided to find ways to test himself against these Ninja Experts somehow.

Naruto decided the Leaf decal would be the least offensive to the townspeople as a whole, and set about getting ready for his first day of the academy. When he had clothed, eaten, and finished cleaning up his resultant mess, he looked at the clock. Still had twenty minutes and the school was not far. He considered this a moment. Would he have time to exercise? He decided he didn't. Covering up his tracks and making it on time would be hard enough. He didn't want to be tardy.

Naruto's door opened with a bang and he bounced energetically outside with a huge smile. He quickly locked the door before taking off at a run, working his short arms far more enthusiastically than needed. He grinned at passerby and shrugged off their icy glares and cold indifference. He didn't worry himself much over it for now. There was little to be done for the time being. He raced along at a fairly quick pace for someone so small, and soon was outside the academy. He was still ten minutes early, and so was immensely surprised by the sight of Sarutobi in his sweeping Hokage Robes and hat speaking with a younger ninja who had a slash across his nose and upper cheeks.

"Are you set on this path, Hokage-sama?" The young man seemed resigned, a little resentful even. His back was to Naruto, who skulked just out sight of Sarutobi.

"I am Iruka, please understand that this is for both of your good. You are going to have a class full of clan heirs and likely a powerful group of promising shinobi. There are very good chances you'll get both Hyuuga twins, Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimich, and Shikamaru Nara. There are a lot of good prospects, and I have faith you will treat _all _of your students with equal care and respect." Sarutobi had pierced Iruka with a sharp gaze, the kind of hard, steady stare that Naruto had not seen before from the old man.

"Oi! Jiji! What're you doing here?" Naruto's loud voice called as he ran up to the two men. Iruka's eyebrow twitched.

"Could you show the Hokage some respect? He's the strongest ninja in our village, as well as our leader." The man lectured him in a tone that brooked no argument. Naruto grinned at him, rubbing the back of his head.

"It is fine Iruka." Sarutobi smiled at Naruto, "Young Naruto is showing respect in his own way." The old Hokage decided to answer the question the boy had put to him, "I am here to talk to all new Academy students. Traditionally, the Hokage or a representative he chooses comes to welcome new students."

Naruto gave a laugh while he boasted, "C'mon jiji, we both know you came to see me! After all, I'll be the best in no time!"_And we both know it, don't we old man? There's no denying you pay a lot of attention to me compared to other kids. Must be something you aren't saying._

The Hokage gave a chuckle. Naruto being so full of fire was such a blessing. It seemed his laws had at least helped his future prospects. _A shame Minato's wish had such a price. Those fools, blaming an attack on the one who saved them. They may as well have blamed Minato himself! Shinobi of the Leaf ought to have known far better_.

Sarutobi nodded at Iruka, "Umino Iruka will be your sensei for the majority of your lessons. He is a very skilled ninja and capable teacher. I hope you will come to respect him as much as you respect me. Iruka, this is Uzumaki Naruto. He is quite bright and energetic. I hope you two will be able to handle each other."

Iruka gave a small smile. It appeared he couldn't help but catch the infectious happiness that emanated off of Naruto. "If Naruto gives his best and works hard, he and I will get along fine Hokage-sama." _With all the whispers and rumors about the kid I'd never expect him to be so, well, happy_, Iruka thought. _I will give him a chance, not that I have much of a choice. Besides, Mizuki will be around to help me if he isn't what he appears._

By now many of the children had started to arrive with their families in tow, and when the adults turned to greet the closest - a man in a blue kimono with black hair and matching eyes and a boy with spiky bluish black hair who could only be his son - Naruto managed to sidle off to the side of the group of families to stand alone. He always found watching people fascinating. The excited and boastful children, the proud and sometimes concerned parents, the clan heads explaining how they were to be the next leaders to their son or daughter.

_Or daughters_, Naruto internally corrected as he watched a stern looking man with lavender or faint lilac colored pupil-less eyes, and long dark hair speaking to two girls nearby. One seemed to shrink under his gaze while the other seemed to mimic his demeanor. He had heard Sarutobi mention the Hyuuga twins – this had to be them. The one with shorter hair seemed almost completely broken; her face downcast and her eyes set to the floor, almost trying to hide herself in her gray jacket. She was almost ignored by the other two, and when the father and her long haired sister spoke to each other he saw the glint of pride in the Hyuuga patriarch's eyes.

Naruto wondered, idly watching other families now, if his parents would've been proud of him today. Nervous or excited? Scared but understanding? Would he even be a ninja hopeful if they were alive and here? He'd have to try and wheedle it out of the old man later. There was definitely something there when it regarded Naruto, and even if it made him uncomfortable, he deserved the truth. By any means available.

Soon families stopped arriving, and Iruka waved a hand. Silence fell instantly as Sarutobi moved to stand before the collected citizens. The aged shinobi gazed about, taking the sight in: the hopeful faces of this new batch of students, the solemn stares of the clan leaders, civilians looking either proud or worried. He smiled, his kindly face seeming to exude happiness as he unclasped his hands from behind his back and spread them wide in a welcoming gesture.

"Welcome!" He lowered his hands and returned them to their former resting place. "All of you have chosen to walk along the path of becoming a ninja. This path is one that the village holds in great esteem. All of our ninja start this path as you are now. Every legend, every great hero, even our beloved Yondaime Hokage and the Sannin started their journeys here: Konoha Ninja Academy. Looking out among you, I can't help but wonder if the next legend is among you. Will one of you become the next Tsunade, a kunoichi of great strength and skill? Maybe someone will take the path of Jiraiya the "Toad" Sage, or maybe even like Minato Namikaze? Who among you will become the next ninja legend?"

He allowed the tantalizing thoughts to settle in their heads. He wanted to motivate the youngsters and give them goals to shoot for. He also had words of caution to give. "Do not act with undue haste," he warned them. The life of a ninja is fraught with peril. Danger is a constant companion, and death is often the downfall to unwary shinobi. For every legendary shinobi there are thousands who do not accept their limitations and fall prey to their hubris. Those who are brash, arrogant, or ruled by their hatred and greed will most likely share the fate of those who fell before them. Learn from your sensei, learn from the mistakes of others, and most importantly learn yourself. Only by knowing ourselves and accepting our own individual strengths and weaknesses, shortcomings, and areas of skill will we have a chance of not only surviving in this era, we ensure that we will not feel the grievous emotion of losing our friends and loved ones."

Sarutobi smiled once again, showing the creases around his eyes showing that implied he did so freely and often. "The Will of Fire, our greatest strength, is our unyielding determination to love and protect our village, our homes, our families and friends. It gives us our power to persevere. It is what all ninja of Konohagakure share: our bond that ties our hearts and binds us together as more than a village; it makes us family."

He looked at individual faces, and saw Naruto in the back and spoke in his calm, carrying voice, "The Will of Fire was kindled by the Shodai and his brother the Nidaime, brother Hokages. They passed it on to those they taught, who passed to the next generation and so on. I myself inherited my own from those who came before me. It is my sincerest hope that you all will come to have the gift of our forefathers and treasure it until you pass it to the next generation."

Iruka clapped, as did many clan heads and the assembled parents. The Third Hokage gave a small bow before vanishing in a shunshin of swirling leaves. The teacher turned to his new class with a kind expression. Some of the kids were unfamiliar with the ninja technique gasping and "ahhh"ing. He was a young teacher, fresh out of training with top marks. He had Mizuki as an assistant, and he was glad his oldest friend was there with him. It made him a bit sad that Mizuki hadn't managed to come to the first day, but like he said, "Relax Iruka, it's mostly just getting to know the kids and telling them what books to get."

This first day would be fine. He was sure of it. "All right everyone, say goodbye to your parents and come to room 105. Down the hall, first right, then fifth door on the left. You have ten minutes."

Iruka turned to enter the building only to find that Naruto had somehow slipped past him and was already halfway to the corridor that went to his to classroom. _I didn't even see him go by! _Iruka thought. It certainly startled him to be sure. Granted, he hadn't been paying the closest of attention in his preoccupation but it was mildly impressive to move unnoticed like that. _He had to have moved through or around the crowd quickly and without drawing attention to himself while Lord Hokage and myself were speaking to the group._

Iruka gave the boy a short head start before vanishing with a poof and cloud of white smoke. When Naruto opened the door and scanned the room. He was shocked to see the teacher already there, writing his name on the blackboard. "Sit wherever you like Naruto." Iruka told him without looking at him, partly to hide his smile.

Naruto stared blankly at Iruka for a moment. Iruka turned, back to his serious expression. "Are you all right Naruto?" He asked, raising an eyebrow slightly at the comical expression on Naruto's face.

The boy slowly grinned, "You have got to teach me that jutsu sometime Iruka-sensei!" Iruka wondered if the boy was really this loud or only excited. "Please sensei? Please? It's so cool!"

Iruka couldn't help chuckling at the imploring puppy eyes. The kid had a thirst for knowledge at some level. Even if it only was jutsu for now. "I plan to teach the three basic jutsu to the academy students Naruto." He smiled slightly at Naruto's crestfallen expression, "But how about this: if you do well in the first year I will teach it to you after the exam. Do we have a deal?"

"Oh yeah! You're on sensei!" Naruto held out his fist in front of him, "I promise to be the in the top of the class, and I don't break promises sensei! Believe it!"

Iruka laughed, but their discussion ended there when some of the other students began filing in. Naruto sat, a look of determination in his eyes. Iruka had to admit, at least to himself, that Naruto Uzumaki was nothing like he expected so far.

It took the class a while to settle down, finding their friends and sitting with them. Naruto found himself at the edge of a bench near the window next to a guy he recognized from outside. On the other side of that boy a girl with short pink hair was sitting. She had bangs covering her prominent forehead, but Naruto decided not to stir trouble. The girl seemed self-conscious and he could relate. Ever since that incident at the orphanage, many villagers ignored him. They wouldn't look at him, talk to him, or even acknowledge him. At least not unless he was loud and obnoxious.

Iruka allowed them to chat and laugh until it had been exactly ten minutes from the time he had dismissed them outside to say bye to their families. He then took a deep breath, preparing to use his special jutsu.

"**SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP**!" Iruka yelled, his Demon Head jutsu amplifying his voice and enlarging his head to triple normal size with pointed teeth. Instantly the entire class sat and grew silent. Iruka nodded with a pleasant smile, making a certain blond in the front left bench sweatdrop. _What a strange and slightly horrific technique. _Naruto decided Iruka might just be a little scary. Then again, he already could read him. _Sensei may have the upper hand as a teacher, but I already have set the board and am playing a long game_, he reminded himself as Iruka began his introduction to the academy and his class.

"All right students, my name Umino Iruka. You will refer to me as Iruka-sensei from now on." He started, his eyes kind but his voice stern. He seemed ready to take a no-nonsense approach to Naruto, who wondered idly if a bunch of clan raised kids with self-important families were going to like that. "Today we start with basics. I will give a brief explanation of what we will be doing for the year to come. Then we will break for lunch and taijutsu after that. Any questions?"

Nobody spoke or moved to indicate they had anything to say, though Naruto noticed that both the spiky haired kid next to him and a couple of the other clan kids seemed to be somewhat confused or irritated by the last part. He caught the haughty girl in black regarding Iruka with an icy stare that made him uneasy. Maybe it was those eyes; after all, some called the Byakugan "the Evil Eye". Maybe this was why? He filed it away and returned his attention to Iruka.

"The beginning of the year will be mostly basic skills: reading, writing, mathematics, history, and other skills necessary for everyday life. This assures that even if you decide not to continue training in the coming years as a shinobi that you will have all the skills needed to become proficient at many professions civilians choose. The taijutsu practice will be done daily, though mostly this year it will be katas and conditioning. At your age it is unhealthy to strain your muscles beyond that."

Naruto frowned. He had been pushing himself hard when he trained. His weights and vest were used six days a week and his body recovered fine on the seventh. Jiji mentioned he had some kind of adaptability. It's odd, and he'd have to remember to ask the old man later. Things were not making a lot of sense.

**Three Hours Later**

Naruto sat alone under a tree with a swing hanging from one of its branches, his eyes wandering around the field. Most of the class just formed a fairly large group and were groaning about Iruka-sensei. Most, but not all. A pair of boys, one taller than the other with black hair pulled into a look similar to a pineapple and a stout boy with designs on his cheeks and brown hair, lazed not far off. The two Hyuuga girls were eating bentos silently. The one with shorter hair seemed to be unhappy but didn't say anything. A few older kids were further off, but not interested in a crop of new students. The kid with spiked hair was eating alone too, but he seemed focused, like he was thinking deep thoughts. A kid with a high collared jacket ate alone as well.

Naruto wondered if maybe they were just nervous about the academy. Iruka had spent the morning dictating things to them: what day they would study which subjects, the idea of guest teachers, what supplies they'd need, and so on. It was a lot to take in, and he knew this was just the prelude to actual ninja education. He supposed it made sense. After all a ninja without essential skills like writing and being able to do math was probably not very bright and would lower the chances of success in missions and be a major liability to his or team. No wonder Konoha was considered the strongest village, if they start training at five with such intensity they'd be very smart and strong ninja when they finally graduated. At least that's what Naruto figured anyway.

A rambunctious boy and his puppy were playing in a small clearing not far away. Naruto recognized him from the park on Sundays as Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba amd (and) his mom had been nice to him, but he he never went over to their place. His mom's dog, Kuromaru, seemed to have some kind of nose for trouble and had (much to Naruto's astonishment) told them Naruto probably shouldn't come onto the grounds until he was older. Kiba and he had shrugged when Kiba's mom agreed. Naruto wanted to talk to Kuromaru, but they hadn't caught each other on Naruto's down days since then.

The boys hit it off, both being loud and energetic. Kids like them were just bound to butt heads from time to time though, and Kiba seemed to always try and beat Naruto at everything from swinging highest to who could get across the monkey bars faster. Naruto wasn't slow by any means, but Kiba always was just a bit faster, stronger, or more agile. Kiba liked Naruto all right, but thought he just wasn't up to the challenge. So they were not very close, but Kiba figured Naruto was good for a few laughs with his easy going and somewhat dense nature.

"Hey, look who it is!" A boy with a pretty nondescript face and sneer was glaring at him while his friend, who looked like a breeze might knock him over he was so thin, cracked his bony knuckles. Naruto didn't know them, they looked way older than the rest of his class so he figured they must be in this years graduating class.

The stick boy spoke in a higher pitched voice, "It's _that_ kid, Yoshiro. My parents said if I ever got the chance to let him have it." He drew back his fist and swung it forward. It was a haymaker that was pretty slow, and Naruto lunged wildly to the side. The fist hit the trunk of the tree Naruto had been sitting under. He heard a faint 'crack' from the area behind him. _Guess that worked all right,_ Naruto sighed to himself as Twiggy yelled in pain from the fractured bone in his hand. He used the distraction to roll himself at the bigger kid Yoshiro. Small fists wouldn't work well against that size difference, and Naruto didn't know enough about fighting to really hurt him that way. Not yet, anyway. He instead took three steps and gave a jumping head butt to the taller boy's jaw. The motion looked almost like he had stumbled and jumped to right himself after the dive to get away from stick figure looking kid. There was a clicking sound as his teeth crashed together and he fell back unconscious.

Twiggy had recovered enough by then to watch his partner drop like a puppet with its strings cut. He saw the blond turn towards him, and he seemed much different at that point. There was something sad in those blue eyes now. Something he found slightly unnerving. He backed up a step, cradling his damaged hand as Naruto stepped forward.

"You should take your friend with you back to your sensei." There was a grin on Naruto's face as he rubbed under his nose. Even though he sounded loud and smiled like a fool, Twiggy was growing steadily more scared of the runty kid. He edged around widely to Yoshiro. Many of Naruto's classmates watched on in silence. They were shocked that a fresh student beat two near Genin level preteens with such absurd luck.

"If he hadn't moved away then that first punch would've knocked him out."

"A head butt?! Who fights like that?"

On and on the mutters started when the two older boys made their sorry way back to their own class. Naruto, who had sensitive hearing, ignored it all and heard a kid give a sigh. He knew it was the boy who sat next to him in class from the direction of the sound. Naruto flashed a victory sign at his classmates before sitting down in the same spot and eating his remaining rice ball. That was not the end of it though.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" A voice shouted from the building entrance quieted the majority of the students, though some smiled slightly vindictively. Naruto knew that he was not going to get a unbiased witness. He made his way over to the source of the voice, and it turned out to be Iruka-sensei and the two boys who'd failed to attack him waiting together With his new sensei. A feeling of danger came to him as he saw the smug look on the those boys' faces. He thought, _This smells like trouble..._

_"_Yoshiro and Han were telling me how they were attacked and injured by a boy with blond hair and blue eyes with weird marks on his face. Did you do this to them?" He indicated Han's swollen hand and the purplish black bruise already forming on Yoshiro's chin.

Naruto smiled at Iruka and scratched the back of his head. "I gave the jerk that bruise, but that stick looking clown punched a tree behind me! But sensei, they came after me! I just tried to get away!"

"Really?" Iruka seemed to consider this. He was about to speak when a voice from behind spoke up.

"The kid's telling the truth sensei."

Naruto wheeled around with an incredibly surprised look. The boy who sighed, the one with the father who had the fan on his robes at orientation and sat next to Naruto showed up, his eyes glaring at the two older kids. "Sasuke? You saw what happened?" Iruka asked, his expression neutral.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, those two went after Naruto, who was surprised and barely managed to avoid that one's punch." He looked at Han, then continued, "Naruto lost his balance and his head smacked into this guy's. Naruto told them to go back to their sensei. I think because they both had been hurt."

Iruka thanked Sasuke, telling him that if he was done eating he should head to class. Then he told Naruto to go with Sasuke while he had a talk with Han and Yoshiro. Naruto bounded off like a cork from a bottle. He caught up with Sasuke at the door, and said in a somewhat calmer voice than usual, "Hey, thanks for sticking up for me back there."

The other boy simply shrugged, "I wasn't sticking up for you. I just don't like bullies."

Naruto grinned widely, "Me neither! Well, thanks anyway!" He then sat down and busied himself with doodling on a spare scroll. He was only throwing off Sasuke, mentally going through some of his plans. He added one more to the list: Get even with the two losers who attacked him for no reason. Perhaps a harmless thing that wouldn't be too hard? A prank or practical joke? He didn't want to get blamed though... Decisions, decisions.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello, quick word on a couple things. First, Hinata and Hanabi are twins. Second, the Kumo kidnapping has not happened yet. Third, I have a pairing. I'll update the story summary.**

**Two weeks later**

**Classroom 217**

Yoshiro sat listening to his sensei's lecture, enduring his usual boredom when dealing with history lessons. He still had a fairly painful bruise throbbing under his chin, which made his constant lack concentration even more justifiable in his mind. At least nobody knew he and Han and been beaten by that clumsy idiot. He had barely been able to tell his parents. They had at least understood, and they said it might be better to just ignore that weirdo Uzumaki.

When the dismissal for lunch finally came he stood - or at least he tried to. He was momentarily stunned, his body had tensed but hadn't moved! He planted his feet firmly and pushed as hard as he could, gripping the far edge of the desk. He strained for a moment before he managed to stand up with a loud ripping of fabric. He froze, realizing at that moment just how many of his classmates were watching him in the sudden silence. He turned pale as he turned slowly to look over his shoulder to where he was feeling a draft. He saw the seat of his blue pants stuck to his spot on the bench, the waistband folded down on top, flapping slightly. Worst of all it revealed his white briefs to everyone in the class as the front of his pants slid down the petrified boy's legs.

Silence. Then the laughter started. The boy regained his color, then quickly bypassed healthy and settled on a brick red. He tried to run, tripped over the tattered remains of his clothing and ended up sprawled across the classroom floor. He practically sobbed as he crawled away, too mortified to even attempt the Henge jutsu to cover his shame. He made it to he door, ran to the nearest restroom, and wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

The sensei had a hard time trying to bring the class back in line after that scene. He finally yelled for quiet, and it seemed to do the trick. The students all resumed their seats. He strode forward between the rows of seats to Yoshiro's semi-vacated seat. He calmly pulled up on the rustling waistband and caught sight of a brownish substance, only visible now that it had dried. He frowned, recognizing the adhesive as a bariant of glue, only much slower to dry and difficult to remove. Someone had intentionally humiliated his student, and he thought he knew who had the proper motive to do such a low thing to a fellow person.

He headed for the door of the classroom, barking out a dismissal to his remaining students. He needed to have a talk with a fellow teacher.

**Academy Lunch Yard**

Naruto sat at the same place he had that first day. He was going over his mental checklist of events for the day. _If I'm right, then in a few minutes Iruka-sensei will call me into a classroom to talk_. He calmly munched his rice ball, wishing he had enough to splurge on getting himself a bowl of Ichiraku after today. He was almost sorry he had done it. When he got these feelings a bit of him said that he hadn't hurt the kid like he'd tried to do Naruto. Besides, shouldn't a ninja always be prepared?

"Naruto, could you please step inside? I need to ask you something." Iruka's stern voice carried over to him across the small yard. A couple of kids sniggered, seemingly believing him in trouble. He didn't know why they thought he would be, he had some of the better marks in class and he didn't cause problems. He stretched as he stood up, his grin wide as he jogged towards his teacher.

"What's up Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked him as soon as they were withing ten feet of each other. "Did I ace that test this morning? I bet I did! I told you-"

"Naruto, this isn't about the test," Iruka spoke with blandness but Naruto caught a twitch at the edge of his mouth. "Let's step inside, Shojuro-sensei is waiting to ask you a couple questions."

"Huh? Who's that?" Naruto asked in confusion. Iruka just shook his head and led Naruto to a classroom just inside the main entrance. It was empty except for a shortish man in an outfit identical to Iruka's. His black hair was in a ponytail that reached between his shoulder blades. He had inky black eyes and a squarish jaw. Not the sort of person who invites confidences with his scowling glare and folded arms.

"Naruto, this is Shojuro-sensei." Naruto looked at the serious man, his grin even wider. Iruka suddenly had an urge to bonk his student on the head incredibly hard. He wasn't sure why yet, but had a foreboding feeling he was about to find out.

"Naruto, something very strange just happened in my class. One of my students was unfortunate enough to sit in shinobi-grade glue. He was unharmed, but extremely humiliated." Shojuro seemed to be watching Naruto very closely, something the boy's teacher was quick to notice.

"Are you implying that Naruto had a hand in this?" Iruka frowned at Shojuro, "That's impossible."

"What makes you say that Iruka?" Shojuro quickly countered, trying not to sound angry. "He has motive, the boy in question was involved in the altercation a couple weeks ago. Add to that he has access to the materials used in the incident, and he-"

"Was here early this morning with me to study for a test," Iruka told his fellow teacher flatly. "Besides, seating has always been at students discretion Shojuro. Are you saying that Naruto here managed to read your student's mind about where he was going to sit and managed to evade all of the staff this morning to set the trap before making it out of the building and far enough away that he could circle back to the academy and meet me on time an hour before classes were set to begin?"

Shojuro, who had started looking defiant and certain slowly changed expressions as Iruka laid out the path that the Jinchuuriki would've had to use to get this modicum of revenge. It would've taken both considerable luck and a measure of skill beyond a two week academy student. By the end of Iruka's statement he realized that he was basically equating Naruto to either a genin or low chunin in terms of stealth and concealment. He frowned, but now it seemed far less hostile on him. "You raise a number of good points Iruka; perhaps I jumped to conclusions too quickly. Naruto couldn't have done this."

Just as this mess seemed cleared up Iruka felt that urging again to bash his rambunctious pupil. This time with good reason.

"Whadda ya mean I couldn't have done it? I'll have you know that I am going to be the greatest ninja ever! I totally could've done all that!" Naruto was pointing at Shojuro with a pugnacious look that also seemed a bit insulted. The glare he leveled at them both made it seem like he meant it. Like he really believed he could've stood a chance of performing this particular feat. "Don't ever underestimate me sensei!"

Iruka felt a vein throb in his temple and he yelled at Naruto with his Demon Head jutsu, "You idiot! You don't even know what classroom Shojuro teaches in!"

Naruto's head suddenly seemed even bigger than Iruka's, "That doesn't mean I couldn't do it!"

Shojuro sighed, turning away from the shouting match. Clearly, there was no way that childish boy could've snuck into a ninja school. Just... no way.

**Naruto's Apartment**

**That Evening**

Knock, knock!

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Hang on!" A boy's voice reached Sarutobi's ears and he couldn't help smiling in anticipation of the coming discussion. He had seen in his crystal ball the whole affair. It was a far deeper and more thoroughly planned thing than Iruka had lain out for certain.

"Hey Jiji! What brings you to the Uzumaki District?" Those brilliant blue eyes shone with excitement and happiness. Sarutobi chuckled, stepping in to the apartment with a casual air that suggested he was not infrequently a visitor.

"Hello yourself Naruto. Mind I rest my old bones while we talk? I want to ask you something." At Naruto's exuberent nod he sat himself on the edge of Naruto's bed, patting the space next to him to indicate his host should sit with him.

"What's up? What do you need to ask me?" Naruto had hradly settled onto the bed before trying to get things moving. Sarutobi simply stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"I hear that one of your assailants ended up in a truly compromising position this morning." His voice was sad and his face showed concern. "I hope that he can recover from the experience with a touch more humility, but I wish he had not gone through such an ordeal to gain it. From what I understand he ended up hiding in a restroom until classes ended."

Sensing a trap, Naruto decided to go for a childish response like he had with Iruka-sensei and Shojuro-sensei. "Oh yeah! I heard about it from my teacher! Serves that bullying jerk right!" He threw his fist into the air to punctuate his shouted belief with an excessive physical exclamation.

Sarutobi didn't smile. He now turned his sad old eyes to the boy and said softly, "Do you truly believe that Naruto? Does anyone deserve to be cruelly made fun of to the point of feeling ashamed to be seen? That they feel forced to hide from friends and peers?" His expression was still sorrowed, but he couldn't help feeling internally on edge. He needed to find out how connected empathetically Naruto was to his first real opposing person in his age group. He needed to know if this was petty revenge gone too far or a mean streak manifesting from early life abuse.

Naruto's eyes widened as he seemed to think about it. Sarutobi waited patiently, knowing that the mind of a five year old is not logical, sometimes obsessive, and lacks forethought. He saw Naruto teeter indecisively and added, "Would you have thought it ok if it were reversed? If he had done it as a bully to you?"

Naruto's eyes seemed to darken slightly as he exclaimed angrily, "Of course not! Being mean to people because you can isn't ok ever!"

"Even if the person was mean first Naruto? Would it be ok to be mean back? Maybe meaner to make sure that they never did it again?" Sarutobi locked eyes with Naruto and he could tell that Naruto understood he knew who had done the deed.

Naruto lowered his arm slowly, letting it fall limply to his side. He continued to gaze into the warm brown colored eyes of his most precious person. He couldn't tell what the old man was thinking. He could tell that the Hokage was trying to glean something from him. He wanted something specific from Naruto, and the young boy decided to just come out and lay some of his cards down. "How did you know it was me?" He asked quietly.

"I _am_ the Hokage," Sarutobi said gently, maintaining his eye contact. He didn't want to give away his special jutsu just yet, and besides it added to the mystique of his position if he made the boy believe it was part of the job. He did secretly want the boy to take the hat someday down the road, and he wanted the boy to truly grasp the Will of Fire as more than an idea or abstract notion but as the core of his belief system. It was the major difference between Konoha and every other village: trust, loyalty, belief in doing the impossible because those who you hold dear mean more than you do. That those people feel the same for their precious people, and that it carries from person to person until all the village views the others in it as something more than themselves; that the village itself means more than the people or buildings in it.

Naruto gave Sarutobi a weak smile. He knew that the old man knew about the prank from the beginning, but he still didn't understand something.

"Why let me go through with it if you didn't approve Jiji?"

The Hokage had anticipated this question most. He had considered how to answer it all day. The truth was to have this very discussion, but how does one explain to a five year old that you're afraid of them becoming a monster? Not the Kyuubi, but far worse. Humans are more monstrous than any Bijuu in their ability to wound others. Indeed they held more power in that area than any blow, jutsu, or pain that could be inflicted by a Bijuu. They could hurt them worse than physically. Human's could darken each other's very souls.

"I allowed it so that I could see how you felt afterwards," Sarutobi started, "I wanted to ask you if hurting someone like that made you feel good about it." He watched closely for any kind of reaction from the child now, focusing his sharp mind to the task of discerning Naruto's true feelings.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, but answered those deep brown eyes in a hesitant voice. "I had fun planning it," he started, "and I was proud of the fact I fooled the teachers."

He stopped, but Sarutobi was patient. One did not live the life of a ninja and live to see his grandchild being brought into the world without both strength and wisdom. He knew to wait it out rather than push. His silence was rewarded when a smaller voice than Naruto usually used continued.

"But hearing that I caused that kid so much hurt makes me feel bad. I had only meant to embarrass him and make a few people laugh. I like making people laugh Jiji."

Sarutobi mentally sighed in relief even as he placed a hand on the confused boy's shoulder. This was just Naruto being Naruto; a boy with a sharp mind and apparently a knack for causing trouble from overdoing things. He had to keep himself from smiling with a degree of restraint. He instead gave Naruto words of wisdom to consider.

"Laughter is best when shared with someone my boy, not used against them. What you're feeling is guilt. It means that you did something you wish you didn't. Is that right?" Naruto nodded, "I thought as much. I knew you didn't mean for the boy to tear his pants, but likely thought he'd just be stuck until someone got him free. I know that when you planned this little joke you thought it'd be pretty funny for his classmates. Do you see now how things can get out of hand and not go to plan? How little things can turn into big problems?"

Naruto looked pretty close to tears now, and the old man decided to cut the boy some slack. "You did not intentionally hurt him, and had it gone to plan it would have been far less humiliating and much more funny." He gave Naruto a grin that somehow made his twinkle in a different, more mischievous way than Naruto had ever seen. "I just want you to think things out and let the "punishment" be equal to the "crime". Do you see what I mean?" _Kami knows these idiots deserve a measure of retribution. I pray that Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sama must be ashamed of us for our lack of love towards a child, especially one like Naruto!_

Naruto suddenly gave Sarutobi a trickster smile to match the old man's. "I get it Jiji, I understand!"

Sarutobi and Naruto spoke for a short while longer, but duty would not wait for even a God of Shinobi. As the Hokage bade the young boy good night he never once considered the type of trouble he had unleashed - much less the load of paperwork he had just willingly taken up with his little scheme. Had he waited a little longer he'd have seen the devious smile adorning his surrogate grandson's face. He'd have seen the glint in his eyes that Konoha hadn't seen in many years. He would have known that his consent had been taken as a free to license to fire the opening salvo. He had inadvertenly started what would be know as the Prank War of Konoha.

**Next Day**

**Classroom 217**

Han was taking his seat in the middle section of seating when something flew in through the open second floor window and struck him in the shoulder. He heard a faint 'pop' sound and looked down to see his lower body splashed with dark brown paint. He looked up at his sensei, ready to complain when several paint filled water baloons more streaked across the room with the precision of an Uchiha throwing shuriken. Within seconds he was soaked in the muddy color. The class laughed openly as Han furiously wiped his face, not realizing with his hands coated with the paint all he had done is spread it further until he looked like an overgrown mole - complete with squinting eyes.

Of course, when Han the Stick Boy started scratching himself all over his body the class positively howled with laughter. Whoever had pelted poor Han had obviously mixed itching powder into the paint, leaving him looking like a monkey with fleas. It was this scene Shojuro walked into a few seconds later. The class quieted at the expression on Shojuro's face. The fury made them sober up almost instantly when they turned to see who had entered.

Shojuro-sensei was beside himself at having two of his students "attacked" in such a fashion and this time was certain Naruto was behind it. However when he marched over to his desk and sat down in his chair, it collapsed. With a vehement curse he looked up to see a note stuck to the bottom of his desk. He grabbed it, tore it open and shook it out:

_Told ya I could've done it sensei! Catch ya later!_

"NARUTOOOOO!" He screamed as he launched himself across the room and out the door, leaving a stunned classroom in his wake. After a second of indecision in which nobody moved, they all stood and took off to watch. After all how often did a first year student get one over on a _sensei_?

**Iruka's classroom**

**13 seconds later**

"You little menace!" A voice cut through Iruka's lecture on the importance of writing neatly; causing everyone to freeze. The door flew open, showing a man so angry that even Iruka was unnerved.

"Shojuro, what's going on-" he tried to ask his colleague, but cut off with a surprised shout when the teacher rushed at Naruto. There was a moment where both Shojuro and Iruka believed Naruto was about to be crushed by the diving chunin.

It was only a moment.

Naruto leapt back at the last second with a laugh as Shojuro smashed face first into the bench where he'd been sitting moments before. "Too slow! Catch me if you can sensei!"

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Iruka called in confusion as Shojuro clambered to his feet.

Naruto, over by the window now, gave Iruka a small salute. "I'll be back later Iruka-sensei! Just gotta take care of something! Leave the homework on the board for me!" He told a very confused Iruka as Shojuro bellowed furiously and charged at the boy again. With a small grin, Naruto vaulted over the window sill and disappeared into the village.

What followed was a lesson in utter humiliation. Any time Shojuro came close to catching the blond the boy would change directions or turn a corner. What the unprepared chunin discovered was that his prey had been expecting the chase. This was made apparent when Shojuro followed the sound of laughter into a narrow alley and found himself stumbling over a trash bin. He was so narrowly focused he missed the tiny "snick" of a wire snapping in the commotion of the metal can falling over. He did notice the barrage of water balloons exactly like the ones that ended his lesson early falling in his path. Unable to dodge in the cramped space he was deluged in the rubber paint bombs.

It was a multicolored nightmare that came out of the alley: splotches of red, purple, and orange coated what had once been a rather stuffy and proper chunin. Worse still was the alley opened up into plaza that civilians often frequented. It was silent for a moment as the crowd took in the bizarre spectacle. Someone snorted in laughter at the sight of one of their esteemed ninja looking like an art exhibition. Shojuro growled, the paint covering his blush at being so easily bested by a child. The single snort became a gale of laughter that chased him to the rooftops. He began his search anew, warier of his quarry now. Wary, but still not enough.

Chojiro next spotted the boy running up the outer steps of the Hokage Tower to the roof. _Got you this time you little punk!_ He focused his chakra to his legs for a burst of strength and took an impressive leap and ran straight up the wall to where Naruto would most likely be looking from when he reached the top. What he expected as he neared the railing was to see the spiky blond hair of the short boy. What he actually got was a face full of water so shockingly cold that he lost his concentration on the wall and fell thirty feet with a loud yelp.

He managed to regain his grip and prevent himself falling to an indefinite hospital stay. "YOU LITTLE MENACE!" He roared, looking up in time to see the sack of feathers that smacked him between the eyes. A window opened two floors above him and the balding head of the Hokage appeared looking disapprovingly down toward the source of the commotion. At least his expression 'was' disapproving; when he saw Shojuro he shifted first to disbelief than to sternness.

"I hadn't thought young Naruto was telling me the truth, but it appears he really has bested you for the last half hour." His stern voice carried down to the chicken feathered head of the Academy Sensei. "I have made an agreement with him that if he could prove it there'd be no punishment as it is entirely _inconceivable_ that a chunin of this village will be unable to capture a small boy in his first month of schooling. However, I will say that you severely disappoint me Shojuro."

The window closed with a click that he could hear. A child had planned this out. A child had made him look a fool in front of civilians and Lord Hokage himself! A child had made him a shameful disappointment! Worst of all, he couldn't punish the boy! He sat still for a handful of seconds before he exploded.

"NOOOOOOOO!" The furious battle cry was punctuated with a child's echoing laughter. Some people shivered, feeling the dawn of a new era in their lives. Those few knew - as they heard the merry laughing continue despite the increasingly desperate cries of it's pursuer - that peace had truly been a fleeting thing.

**Iruka's Classroom**

**Ten Minutes After Class Ended**

Iruka sat at his desk, grading papers. At least that what he looked like he was doing to the casual observer. Closer inspection would reveal he had been staring down at the same point on a blank page for several minutes with a pen in one hand hovering as if to write at a moment's notice. He actually was trying to write up his weekly progress report on the class' progress and estimated preparedness for introduction to basic shinobi concepts like chakra and the basic three jutsu that all students needed to learn before their team exams.

That diligent observer would've just noticed the frown line across the new teacher's brow. If that observer could see their subject's thoughts they would understand this new occurrence. Though that observer can't see Iruk's thoughts, they troubled him regardless.

_At the current aptitude levels and allowing for a solid rate of growth similar to their rate over the last month... That's not really accurate though; the truth is that until they can handle the basics of chakra control and tap into it we won't be able to give them any real physical training. So accounting for the rate of growth displayed academically will only be feasible this year._

_Regardless of that there's still the fact that my observations as a sensei are that this group has relatively low potential beyond those of the established clans in Konoha. Kiba and Shikamaru seem to be less than attentive, but I can tell that Sikamaru is simply thinking in a different plane than the rest of this class. Maybe I should engage him directly or discuss with his father if private lessons or an I.Q. test could be arranged? Kiba seems mostly disinterested in anything that doesn't involve fun. He's more a child than student as of yet, but a talk with Tsume will help him with discipline. If nothing else the Inuzuka are better than most at teaching their children without the haughtiness of some other clans._

_On the other hand, you have Sasuke and Hanabi. Those two are easily the best prepared and confident. The only problem is Sasuke's seeming disinterest in making friends. That could become an antisocial issue that'll destroy any solid foundations for teamwork if unchecked, but if I know Fugaku he'll take the same line as Hiashi about the strong not needing those weaker to hold them back. A shame Hanabi suffers from that superiority complex that cripples her family. Poor Hinata will likely end up either a servant or at best an enlisted shinobi with that infamous seal. I hope the Hyuuga are not too proud to see her potential if she only had the confidence to reach it. As it is though, Hanabi has scored well on every test, but her arrogant demeanor and harsh criticism make everyone feel inferior to her. I suppose I'll need to put my personal concerns about clan politics aside to be unbiased that Hanabi is the more talented thus far._

_Besides, there's always Sakura. Never met a child with such amazing academic capabilities. I'd think she had a photographic memory if I hadn't seen her studying so much. Her only drawbacks I've seen are confidence and self worth. Hopefully she'll gain those with training. Hard to believe she's not from a clan with her scores. I suppose it goes to show that any family can produce a capable candidate. Though the civilians just don't understand why more of their kids aren't promoted, it's cases like Sakura's that makes them push all the harder for lower shinobi standards..._

_Then there's Naruto. Iruka's eyes at this moment show his observer a flash of conflicted emotion. Naruto must've been an orphan of that horrible attack. The one that took my parents. He's so much like I was back then. He hides it well, but I see the hurt he's hiding. But the beast that destroyed his family was sealed inside Naruto. The boy was a vessel of pure carnage. Could the fox be manipulating Naruto? Hinting to him from the edges of consciousness? Is it already in possession of his body after suppressed his mind or devouring his soul?_

_Iruka slightly shook his head as he recalled the longing he'd once seen flickering in Naruto's eyes when he once had caught the boy watching a family laughing after picking up their children. How the boy's eyes had lingered a fraction of a second on the other kid hugging his mother before his father ruffled his hair and the three had walked away. Naruto was still Naruto. He was human to hurt that way, and Hokage-sama had said that only killing Naruto or him choosing to could free the great Bijuu. That meant that Naruto was as human as we in Konoha treat him. I've never heard a good thing directed towards him. Maybe that's why he's so stand off-ish and started with these pranks._

He sighed, looking up from his internal monologue to find his metaphorical observer. There was Naruto in his usual seat. He was staring at Iruka with a piece of paper in front of him. He'd clearly just finished writing down the homework. Naruto smiled at Iruka, "Hey sensei! Finished with your papers?"

Iruka gave Naruto a small smile of his own. Perhaps he could try and start changing the way he dealt with the boy. A rewards based system maybe? He's done well with the promise of learning the Shunshin. Perhaps he could try and spend time outside of school with him? He stretched as he replied, "Actually I was thinking of taking a break and grabbing some food. Would you like to tag along? I can explain the homework for you."

Naruto seemed slightly stunned, but he recovered with a huge grin. "Thanks! That'd be great Iruka-sensei!" A second later he rubbed the back of his head and asked, "Can we go to Ichiraku's?"

The instructor chuckled with genuine amusement. "Sure Naruto, we can go. I'll even treat you this time." Maybe he was just as lonely as Naruto was, in his own way.

**Unknown Location**

Danzo looked out over the railing separating the edge of his raised balcony from the spartan style dojo. The whole compound was beneath Konoha, and as such no natural light came down upon the "chosen" students he spirited away. He watched the two pale youths below him engaging in a fierce taijutsu battle, but his mind was focused on other things.

Danzo was a man of cunning and pragmatism. He took opportunities Sarutobi would balk at. He alone understood the dangers of their situations. That was why he'd made the deal with man standing next to him. It was a costly matter, but this price was one he'd pay for the rewards it'd bring to Konoha.

One of the fighters below slipped inside his opponents guard and landed a crushing straight right. The other combatant was lifted momentarily from the ground by the sheer force of the impact before crumpling on the earthen floor. The victor dropped its guard and turned away to face the masked ninja watching the match, but the ninja did not call the match. Before they could express confusion over this the "fallen" combatant smashed the supposed conquer's temple with a well placed roundhouse kick. The follow through floored the first fighter, but the second only looked up after checking if their foe was truly unconscious. After receiving a nod from the proctor the second fighter bowed low to the proctor then turned to repeat the gesture to Danzo and his guest.

"Such speed, ferocity, viciousness, and tactics; even during a spar." The second man mused as the winner straightened. "At such a young age too. Those children were maybe six years old if I'm not mistaken?" The curiosity in the voice was palpable, causing Danzo to inwardly smirk with pride.

"I teach my operatives how to win, not how to fight." Danzo said in his rough voice, tough he always spoke in an ever even tone. "That boy was a fool to lower his guard before confirming the neutralizing a known hostile. He'll be disciplined properly."

"Disciplined..." the word seemed to roll out of the second man's mouth with the air of one tasting an unknown delicacy. Danzo knew he had the man already, his demonstration just know had made an excellent selling point. The bait was appealing to say the least.

"You see how even without a clan or shinobi heritage my operatives are well versed in the ninja ways. Power, speed, skill; these all ninja must have." He dismissed the girl who won the demonstration, "But those who excel in my care learn the subtler arts: deception, misdirection, silent killing, assassination, and subterfuge."

Despite the perceived slight, the second man grudgingly agreed with Danzo. "I admit you are everything you said you were. I had wondered, with your condition, if you could live up to your claims."

Danzo ignored the barb on his crippled body. He knew what the man was doing and wouldn't rise to the provocation. Instead, he clamly said, "I must do what is best for Konoha, and as I am that is to train the hopeless to become our silent shadowed protectors."

The man next to him tensed ever so slightly, but gave no reply. "I know what you are planning." The man stiffened, his eyes hardening as he looked over the man before him. The bandages covering a fourth of his body, the way he leaned on the railing instead of putting weight on the damaged leg, the walking stick propped next to him. "What is it you and your shadowed protectors plan to do with this knowledge?"

Danzo regarded the man before him with obvious surprise. "I told you when I invited you here that I had things to show you and discuss with you. I've shown you that many of my youngest are at or beyond genin level strength. I'll not insult your intelligence by asking you to guess at my field operatives skills. I now want to discuss how to best proceed."

As powerful as the second man was he knew that if what he had seen was any indication he'd be very hard pressed to leave this dark pit alive if it came to a fight. "How is it you believe we should proceed then?" The trickle of sweat at the base of his neck was the only outward sign of his discomfort.

Danzo gave a slightly sinister smirk, "Why together of course!"

The second man stared blankly at him for a moment. Danzo sneered now, "Sarutobi was once a great and powerful ninja, but his sentimentality and age have severely crippled our forces. I have agents on every level from the academy to the ANBU ranks. Each one of mine outperforms their counterparts when reports are given. My militarized and focused approach to ninja life had proven over the past five years that the "Will of Fire" lovey dovey approach the current Hokage has used has drastically weakened and subverted shinobi standards."

The second man listened to what by all accounts was treason against the village leader. He listened and said nothing. Danzo continued in a more controlled manner now. He seemed prepared to do business with his guest.

"I offer you a trade. I will give you something you desperately require in return for a personal favor."

"What is it you could possibly give me that I could not get myself? Do not forget: you may rule in this shadowy hell, but I have greater resources" The guest said, his pride taking a stinging blow from Danzo's words.

"Numbers."

The other man stopped and considered this. "It is true my fighting forces are few in number. Despite that the mission can succeed." Danzo waited, and the man slowly continued as if in spite of himself, "but we share a common goal and objectives. Perhaps... Perhaps this for the best." His eyes narrowed, "But what possible recompense would you want? Nothing comes without cost."

Danzo, completely controlled and stoic once more, said in reply, "Best put this way: An eye for an eye. Understand me Fugaku?"

**XxXxXxXxX**

The Uchiha patriarch left not long after they hammered out details. As Danzo retired to his study - having sent an operative to escort the pompous fool from his base - he pulled out the scroll his messengers had brought to him upon decryption. Fugaku had arrived shortly after he received it, so he needed to read it quickly. Given his correspondant and his proposition it could be an unfavorable response, but given the facts Danzo doubted this.

He entered his personal quarters with missive in hand, and locked the door behind him. He knelt with difficulty on his floor mat, cursing his prosthetic leg as he did so. He shook out the paper and started to read:

_You offer me what I desire, therefore I shall help you with yours._

_Don't think of double-crossing me Danzo. As long as you deliver_

_we have an agreement._

Danzo smiled, truly smiled, as he dropped the letter into the fireplace. As the letter burned he considered the nature of fire. _Perhaps I have my own kind "Will of Fire". Fire burns away those who impede it's progress, and consumes that which makes it stronger; as I do for my village. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Land of Rice**

The Daimyon of the poor country of Rice Paddies sipped his tea, savoring the rich flavor of his country's signature genmai blend. He sighed, regretfully setting down his tea cup to fully address the man knelt across the small table holding the pot and glasses."I don't know. What you ask will require large sums of money and a great deal of land. Besides, can I be certain of your loyalties? The Daimyo of Fire Country has authorized a large bounty on you for treason after all."

"While it is true that my vision will take time and valuable resources that are hard to come by, it is also true that such a venture will net you a percentage of the profit. What is different is that instead of the Daimyo getting only 20% of profit generated I'm prepared to make it 50%. That will be after maintenance and paying my subordinates of course." The yellow eyes glittered in a pale face as the man deflected half the question.

The Daimyo had a hard time not displaying his surprise. Half of the profits back into his own country's coffers was quite a deal. Granted at first it would be hard to make ends meet, but once word spread of this and if the man across the table could deliver his promised results the money would indeed be repayed within the year. A poor nation always looked for ways to improve its standing, and boasting this type of progress would be a major power play. However, "You never answered me about the charges against you. Or if I could trust you."

"I see. You want certainty, security? An oath of fealty perhaps? Come now, would a criminal come to you with this proposition? Better yet, would a criminal have a missive from a member of the Hokage's personal advisors explaining the deception to better protect an allied nation?" The man reached into a pouch at his side and produced a letter bearing the seal of the Hokage.

The Daimyo's eyes widened in unrestrained shock. "A ploy? To help my country?" Then his features changed, the shock replaced by disbelief and suspicion. "Why? What could you stand to gain with this?"

"Please consider it from my perspective. I am giving my own time and talents as well as giving up my home and bearing the mantle of traitor." A pause, as if this was a heavier burden than imaginable. "All to help an impoverished country rise to a level of the Land of Waterfalls or the even Land of Tea with it's considerable wealth. But don't take my word for it; read this. If you need assistance with any of it I'll be only too happy to clarify." He handed over the document, which the incredulous Daimyo accepted.

A few minutes pass in tense silence, the man sipping his tea as well. It wasn't his preferred flavor, but it did possess a richness he enjoyed. Sometimes it was the small things in life: a _flavorful cup of tea, a pleasant discussion _-

"What is this symbol Orochimaru? I am unfamiliar with the art of sealing." The Daimyo interrupted his train of thought, but when Orochimaru released the seal and a large pile of ryo appeared in a cloud of smoke he couldn't help but finish it - _and friends who follow through with their commitments! Kukukuku!_

The Daimyo audibly gasped, "We'll get the construction under way whenever you wish Orochimaru. We have been given a rather substantial start-up loan by the Hokage and his councilors."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A man with long white spiky hair sighed as he set down the letter. The message made the man uneasy, and combined with what he had learned here it added up to serious consequences. It was a shame that it had to happen this way, but in intelligence operations the informant was the key to the information, even if at the cost of their life.

"If only it could always be this easy," Jiraiya of the Sanin muttered aloud. He stepped over the body of his informant and the three Ne assailants he'd defeated when they tried to kill the man to prevent him talking. He casually avoided stepping into the pooling blood around the corpses. They were good. He grudgingly had to give them that. They managed to kill his snitch, but not before he had given Jiraiya two bits of very important information: _The leaves are caught up in the rain and blood moon._

He stood in thought, running his hand over his chin in a manner suggesting it was a habit. After a moment he hardened his expression and turned to the not uncommon sight for an intelligence expert: a man hanging upside down from the central beam running across the room's ceiling.

"After all, by not telling me who you work for you've told me he's involved. The fact that you attacked me at all leaves only two men as your possible employer. You don't strike me as insane enough to work for my dear old friend." _Too efficient, not enough gloating, and not freaks;_ he added silently. The bound ninja said nothing, his eyes betraying no emotion. Jiraiya forced the ninja's jaw down enough to see the man had black markings on his tongue. "Seeing as you have that effective seal on your tongue," he said sarcastically, "I'll be sure to give Danzo your regards."

A brilliant blue light emanated from the coalescing chakra in the Toad Sage's right hand. The bound ninja spoke for the only first and last time since he entered. In those four words he spoke to his executioner he ignited a powder keg:

"You can't stop it."

"Just watch me!"

Jiraiya growled, and before the man could really reason out what was happening his face twisted inward before exploding out the back of his head. Jiraiya, clean of blood despite being driving the Rasemgan through the Ne operative's skull, looked at the headless corpse with no remorse or trace of his usual humor. He looked at the letter laid out on the table and created a Kage Bunshin. "You know what to do."

The clone nodded, using Jiraiya's sealing supplies it cleaned up all the blood and sealed away the corpses. Being a shadow clone, it's scroll with the bodies would simply cease to exist when dispelled; leaving a clean - if deserted - shack behind.

As for the Sanin himself; after rolling up his letter and pocketing it he was headed out to Amegakure with a quick stop in Konoha. He needed to see a man about doing some gardening, as well as check on a very important debt. Then he had to prepare some old friends for the coming storm. They'd need the help. Besides, he was past due to check on his first pupils.

As Jiraiya walked away from the little shack in the middle of the rice fields the words of his correspondent kept running through his mind:

_Jiraiya,_

_I assume have heard of the civil unrest that plagues Amegakure. The people have thrown support behind the peaceful shinobi movement, taking away from Hazou's powerbase by destabilizing his grip over his civilians. Even a few of his own ninja have abandoned his ruthless regime and isolationist practices._

_Seeing this, Hanzou has called for peace talks and reformation with the leaders of the Akatsuki movement. Many are heralding the end of the strife and war. Even my fellow teammates and friends are optimistic of ending the tears of the nation, yet despite this I find myself in deep doubt._

_I dare not confide my suspicions in case they are intercepted by Hanzou's spies. This letter is sent on special paper from a mutual acquaintance of ours, and as such will find you and only you. I may be paranoid, but you once told me that it could save my life and those of my friends if I acted upon the gut feelings I have. Right now, I feel that we are walking into a funeral. There have been odd things happening: more patrols, tighter security, and Hanzou himself has locked himself away from public sight ever since his announcement. Things don't add up, and I wanted your opinion as an old friend I care for and trust deeply. _

_The meeting is set to happen in two weeks. I hope that I hear from you soon. Konan and Yahiko send their love, Jiraiya-sensei._

_Negato_

The Sage considered his student's words. He knew that Hanzou was not a man to cross lightly. He should know; it was Hanzou who named his squad the Sanin for battling him to a draw, something never done before or since.

_If Negato thinks trouble is brewing I have to accept that his instincts are right on a majority of the time. He has a great gift, but even with it's power he remains humble enough to accept when he needs help. A born leader. Between the three of you there is such balance. A true bond, one that strengthens you all, a lot like _we_ once were._ Jiraiya felt that pull of his sadness. The great crushing weight of guilt and depression. He indulged it for a moment - let the memories of his days with his friends, and the team's dysfunctional family feel - before steeling himself against the tide of nostalgia and grief. He remembered the look in his best friend's eyes as Jiraiya failed to use lethal force against the traitor. How Orochimaru scoffed at his pleas. That in mind, he focused again on his coming tasks.


End file.
